Anicent Egypy revealed
by Dragon Mistress Eri
Summary: Raying may go up a litt.e This is about all the diffrent yamis when they were in AE WARNING: If you really like yami don't read!


Many wonder what life was like for the yamis of the millennium items. Well, after long hours of questions and prying in their memories I got enough info to write it. So sit back, pay attention, and enjoy as I retell it as the yamis experienced it. Our story starts with one of the least likely of hero's....  
  
It was a blistering hot day for the city of Vehra ((AN: This story starts with some of me and my friends yami's, you can tell me about your yami s past and I'll try and fit them in, but name places are made up)) It was just on the border of Egypt and not really part of a country. In a simple home a young Fhalra waited as patently as she was capable of for Talin, her husband, to return. They had been married since she was twelve and she was now 16. Her ears perked as she heard the sound of a cart in the distance and she leaped through the open window and sprinted down the path way. She screeched to a stop as she laid eyes on the old cart being driven up the road Talin sitting in the drivers seat holding the reins of the horses. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he saw Fhalra standing there breathing heavily having just sprinted from their hose to where she now stood. He leaped off the wooden plank that served as a seat and swept her into his arms.  
  
"You're late" she said burying her face in his chest "I hate it when you're late" Came her muffled voice as she was mostly enveloped within his arms.  
  
He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her ravenous head "I'm sorry Fhalra" he whispered lifting her up and setting her down on the cart seat "I was held over in Cario by a sand storm" She nodded not really angry with him.  
  
He was never late with out a good cause or reason. And when he was, which was rare as he always tried to hard to be home early, he always found a way to make it up to her. "It's alright, you just had me worried..." He hopped up on the seat beside her. He opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hand to silence him "I know I know, don't worry, but I can't help it... You've never been home late with out damned good reasons, injuries are up there" She had gone from apologetic to defensive in those statements. But it WAS true. He hated being away from her. Her loving smile, warm eyes. But, he had to travel, there weren't enough people to sell his merchandise to in the small area they lived in. It didn't really have a name. So he went to Egypt where business was booming.  
  
He smiled a bit to him self as he pulled the cart up to the house, Fhalra's usual spot in the window sill had clearly been used as blankets and pillows lay scattered about it. "Did you sleep by the window again?" he asked lifting her off the bench and setting her down. She had done that the last few times he had been out.  
  
"Ummm...." She wasn't too eager to confirm that statement. "Maybe" she avoided looking at him and made her way to the small barn attached to the house and took a pale full of chicken feed throwing some on the ground. Chickens came forward and pecked at the discarded food.  
  
"You did!" he said un-hitching the horses and walking his white stallion to the barn. "How many days?" he asked pouring some water for the horse. She still avoided his eyes and he sighed. "Fhalra...." he walked over and slipped his arms around her waist "How many days?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
She could feel his breath on her ear as he leaned in to ask. Damn him! Why did he have to hold her THEN ask? 'Because he knows you'll answer, duh' she thought to her self setting the bucket of chicken feed down. "Three, I usually sleep there a day or two before you're supposed to come home... Three if it's a small shipment" she added on turning her head to look at him.  
  
"I suppose you know of my sister's actions..." she said in a small voice burying his face in the crook of her neck. His sister, and brother for that matter, were rampaging around Egypt causing hell, raiding villages. They had gathered a small army. "The pharaoh wants us to go fight in the last stand... I don't want you going Fhalra" he said the last bit a touch sternly.  
  
Fhalra pulled out of his arms and sighed "Talin I am not made of glass!" she said angrily her cheeks going a bit red. If it was requested that I go fight then I will, I am after all a warrior" she had added the last part in hopes of getting him to like the idea a bit more.  
  
Talin flushed "Warrior or no you're still a woman!" he snapped at her "Woman aren't meant to go out and fight!" Talin now sounded exasperated. He loathed the thought of Fhalra going into battle. He loved her too much to risk loosing her and the Pharaoh would want her to face off against Salra, his sister, first. She had slain some of the Pharaoh's finest guards and warriors. What chance did his Fhalra have?  
  
"I am no typical woman Talin!! I've fought before and have yet to be slain!" she shouted going a bit red in the face. "When does the Pharaoh want us to meet him?" She was speaking in a forced calm voice now trying to keep a business like tone.  
  
He felt anger well up inside of him "Fhalra you are NOT going out to fight Salra!" he shouted back "I'll tie you up and lock you in the house if I have to!" he ragged on.  
  
Fhalra narrowed her eyes dangerously at him "I am going into battle Talin, and I will come back alive. Now when are we wanted?" Fhalra had pulled out the ever loathed clam voice which meant she was REALLY angry. It would of been better had she been shouting at poor Talin.  
  
He glared at her "As soon as we can get there" she said nothing but went in the house. She then packed two bags, one for herself and one for him. With out saying a word she shoved the bag into his arms and tied her own to the horse. She then pulled the hood of her traveling cloak up and kicked her horse into a gallop. Talin sighed and mounted his own steed and kicked it off after her. They rode for two days straight with only three stops. They barley spoke a word to each other during the entire trip. In years to come Fhalra would greatly regret it.  
  
It was actually the Pharaoh's younger brother, Yume, who was leading the army into battle. He was stunned by Fhalra when he first laid eyes on her. Many a man had a tale to say about the most beautiful woman they had even seen. Fhalra was by far the fairest maiden he had ever laid eyes on. He gave the two a polite greeting and they both went off to get suited up for battle. Yume was reluctant to send Fhalra to the front lines to battle against the demon Salra. She had taken out entire armies, and it was expected that Fhalra, as young as she was, to be able to beat her.  
  
Two more days past and then the black army came. Salra walked forward and looked down at Fhalra. Her black eyes survived her with great distaste "And they said you would be able to stop me," she spat at her and smirked "I won't be stopped" she said drawing her legendary blade. It had been dubbed the death blade, the metal was as black as night and with every cut it made stung more then any other. Some say she forged the cursed blade her self, some say it was a gift from Orisis him self. ((AN: He's the lord of the demon world, right?)) Her brother had been prepared for the slim chance she may die. She was bound to the death blade, if Salra died she would come again 5000 years later.  
  
"You will" she said coldly drawing her own blade, "I'll make sure of it" Salra charged at Fhalra who blocked her using the plain silver blade she was wielding. The battle ragged on between the two woman for a while Salra quickly taking the upper hand.  
  
Salra knocked her back wearing her normal demonic grin. "Bye kid" she rammed her blade down bit it didn't hit Fhalra. The death blade never found it's way to Fhalra, Talin had gotten in the way taking the hit.  
  
He fell back, into Fhalra's arms, blood pouring from his chest "Fhalra...." his voice was barely a whisper and very horse "I'm sorry... I do still love you...." his eyes closed, never to open again.  
  
Fhalra felt tears sting in her eyes "Talin no... Don't leave me... Please... Talin come back...I love you..." she was fighting against tears as best she could. Oh but the pain! It was overwhelming!  
  
Salra yawned looking bored. She didn't even care that she had just slain her own brother "As disgustingly touching as this is, I'd like to get around to killing you now" She took her blade out from her brother's chest.  
  
Fhalra kept her gaze cast downward on the face of her lost love. "No..." Said Fhalra her voice barely a whisper "You've taken your last life demon" she looked up at Salra her eyes blazing with rage. "It ends here!!" She was screaming now as she leap forward ramming her own blade through Salra. The demon's eyes widened with shock at first, she tried to say something but no words would come. She fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Fhalra then fainted, her body and mind exhausted. Both armies stood a moment in shock. Yume told one of the solders to get Fhalra and take her to the medical tent then led his army forward. Yume's army won, but both lost many a solider. He didn't really seem to care though, as soon as the war was officially over he went to go check on Fhalra. The healer said she was just exhausted and would come to in anywhere from an hour to a few days. They had moved her some where that she could rest and be out of the way. Yume had lent her his quarters and kept a constant eye on her.  
  
When she did awake it was night, the tent was dimly lit. She immediately tried to sit up and get out of bed but Yume gently pushed her back down "Take it easy you've been through a lot" he said softly looking at her a bit worried.  
  
"You know nothing of what I have been through!" she snapped angrily. She tried to sit up again but Yume pushed her back down.  
  
"I know you have lost the man you love" his voice was soft and quiet. He didn't want to anger her any more then she already was. "I offer any help and comfort I can give" he offered.  
  
She resisted the urge to spite in his face "Unless you can bring back the dead there is nothing you can do!" Fhalra snapped tears forming in her eyes. He was gone. Fhalra was trying to fight back her tears too proud to cry in front of the prince.  
  
"I can be your friend" Yume offered his voice still soft. He had fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her, but didn't dare try anything. She had just lost her husband.  
  
"I don't need any friends!" Fhalra shouted at him. She then forced her self into a sitting position and batted Yume's hand away when he tried to push her back down. "I... I.." the tears broke free "I don't know what to do" Fhalra buried her tear stained face in her hands.  
  
Yume wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, to his surprise she launched her self in his arms burying her face in his chest. He wrapped both arms around her trembling body and held her close trying to sooth her.  
  
They rode to the palace over the next few days. Fhalra barely spoke a word to any one with the exception of Yume, and even then she kept mostly to her self. She had nothing left to go home to but memories. Drawing the black cowl closer to her face she followed the group near the back up to the palace. She was to meet the Pharaoh, Yami, who from what she heard was a complete and total scum bag. He had around 4 wives and 20 other woman he was having affairs with not to mention all the female salves who he had forced him self on. Although his brother was nice she wasn't so sure she WANTED to meet him...  
  
  
  
DT: And this chapter ends here! Please review and tell me what you thought. If you have a yami tell me about there past, what were they, why were they sealed in a millennium item? I'll add them in some how.  
  
Dark: How the hell.... How did you know all that?  
  
Khanna: T-T Why was I not in this chapter?! I was the Pharos's royal advisor! And a damned good one!  
  
DT: You're in the next chapter, as in Kuna, most likely Ithil, and one of Yami's lady's who pick a fight with Dark  
  
Dark: How'd you know about that?  
  
DT: Magic, duh! Now review!!! 


End file.
